A Human's Story: The Land Before Time
by IrmaAquaGirl
Summary: What happens when a 15 year-old girl finds a crystal and gets sent to the Land Before Time? A lot happens. Based on the first movie. Rated T for some language and fighting.
1. Intoduction

**I was watching the Land Before Time and I decided to a story. I do NOT own the LBT characters. They belong to Universal. I only own my OCs.**

* * *

The name is Anna.

Do you know about the Land Before Time characters?

Well, I do.

How?

I was sent to _that_ world.

You are probably thinking 1 of the 3 things:

1) WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!

2) Anna, you lost your mind.

3) I won't believe anything you say.

Say whatever you want. But I know the world of the Land Before Time.

I'm going to tell my story about how I was just a normal girl in this world while I was a heroine and friend in that world. How I survived? That question will be answered later.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 will be up soon.**


	2. Where The Hell Am I!

**I made some changes with this chapter, thanks to Kittybubbles1998.**

* * *

Here's a few facts about me: I'm 15. Have long dark brown hair and brown eyes and I LOVE archery.

I live in New York, my home being near the woods. I'm the youngest in my family. There's my parents and my big sister, Amanda. That girl can be a pain in the ass sometimes. She always plays pranks on me. My dad is a doctor. He used to do archery when he was young, so that's how I got my archer skills. My mom is a party planner. She gets really stressed out sometimes because of so many events. My parents' jobs may sound lame, but believe me, they make tons of money.

Anyways, let's start the story.

* * *

It was a Friday evening when it happened. (No, I wasn't partying!) I was practicing my archery. In the woods. (Relax! There are no bears or wolves in the area.) I was there for a few hours when I decided to go back home. I packed up and headed towards my house. I was able to see because of the light of the moon. I was almost out of the woods when something shiny caught my eye. I looked to see that there was an object on the ground, making it shiny in the moonlight. I walked towards it and knelt down. It looked like a crystal. I tried to get the object out with my hands, but the thing was completely stuck. So I got out my hunting knife and started to dig the thing out. After a few minutes, I put my knife away and picked up the object.

Turns out I was right saying that it was a crystal. A sky blue one to be exact. The thing was the size of my palm. It also had a silver chain on it, so one can wear the crystal as a necklace. I looked at the crystal and it started to glow. It glowed for about 5 seconds and then the glow faded. I looked at the crystal and saw... a dried landscape? I blinked to make sure I wasn't seeing things. The landscape was still there with five small creatures walking towards the direction of the sun. I heard someone say, "We're going the right way!" The voice and images faded away.

I was really confused at what I just saw, and I've could've sworn that voice sounded familiar. But I shrugged it off, hung the crystal around my neck and started heading towards home. Suddenly, the crystal started to glow again, but the glow was brighter than before. The crystal continued to glow brighter and brighter to the point where I had to close my eyes. When the glow faded, I opened my eyes to see...daylight? I looked around and my heart stopped. I was in the landscape that I saw within the crystal. I looked at my watch for the time-there was no time?!

I was lucky that I still had my archery gear with me. I totally forgot that my backpack, quiver, and bow were still on my back. I knew I had to get out of the heat and find a way back home. _Those creatures I saw in the crystal were heading towards the sun for a reason_ , I thought. So I started to walk in the direction of the sun.

* * *

I was walking for a while and I was getting thirsty by the minute. The dried up trees provided little shade but hey, better than nothing, right? Soon I found a small lake and ran towards it. I put all my things down and got my canteen out of my backpack and started to fill it up. I started drinking and soon I was satisfied.

I sat by the edge of the water, thinking about what had happened to me. All I know is that I'm in the middle of nowhere, basically dying from the heat. And I have no time.

Suddenly, I heard something snap and I hid behind a rock. I peeked over and saw...Littlefoot?

* * *

 **Chapter 2 coming soon. Hoped you liked it. Please review.**


	3. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie

**It's been a while, but here it is! Second chapter.**

* * *

(Fun Fact: When I was little, I used to watch the Land Before Time. But now that I'm older, I only remember the characters' names. I know. It's sad. I need to find the movies. Back to the story!)

I stared in disbelief at the dinosaur that was laying on the roots of the tree that was in the middle of the lake. I can't believe that's Littlefoot! He was looking at the water and he looked somewhat depressed.

Then a realization hit me. If I'm seeing Littlefoot, where-? Well, I'm stupid. It all makes sense now! The crystal, the images, my watch having no time- I'M IN THE LAND BEFORE TIME! Literally!

I didn't know if I should scream or faint or both. But I was shaking like crazy. I was shaking so badly that I dropped my canteen. _Thunk_. I peeked over the rock. Littlefoot was on his feet and was looking in my direction. Then he jumped into the lake and started walking towards my direction. _Brave kid_ , I thought. Honestly, I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there. I realized that there wasn't any water splashing. I looked again and couldn't find Littlefoot anywhere. I looked to the right. Nope. I look to the left...

...and my nose touched Littlefoot's snout! "AAAAAHHHHHH!" I moved away from Littlefoot. I only screamed because he scared the crap out of me. Littlefoot screamed too. Probably because he never seen a human before. He ran toward some plants. A few seconds later, I saw his head slowly pop out behind the plants and he looked at me. For some reason, I felt... bad? (Not the _I-want-to-do-crazy-things_ bad, but the _I'm-sorry-this-happened-to-you_ bad.) So, I walked slowly towards him. Littlefoot's head immediately went behind the plants. I stopped walking and soothingly said, "You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you."

A few minutes passed. I sighed and was about to walk away when I heard Littlefoot's voice. "W-what are you?" I turned to look at him. He was now in front of the plants, looking at me.

"I'm a human. You can understand me?"

Littlefoot nodded. He looked like he wanted to walk over to me.

"You don't need be to afraid. Like I said earlier, I won't hurt you."

Soon, he was directly in front of me. We were almost the same height as each other, but I was a little taller. Probably by three inches.

"I haven't seen a creature like you before. You're probably not from around here, are you?" Littlefoot asked.

"You could say that. Technically, I'm from another world," I replied.

"Then how did you get here?"

I look down at the crystal that still hung around my neck. Somehow this thing looked like it wielded some sort of power. "When I was in my world, I found this." I knelt down so Littlefoot can see the crystal. "I saw what looked like visions and then I ended up here."

"What are visions?" he asked.

"Visions are images that show the future," I replied. **(Me: That was a terrible explanation. Anna: _You_ try explaining things to a dinosaur. Wait... Who are you?)**

Littlefoot looked at the crystal with curiosity. "What is it?" asked Littlefoot. "It's called a crystal."

"Are all humans nice?" he asked. "Some are, some aren't," I replied.

"Well, in my opinion, you are very nice," he said.

 _Now would be a good time to introduce ourselves_ , I thought, _I already know his name, but I don't want him to freak out._

"How about we introduce ourselves? My name is Anna."

"I'm Littlefoot."

"Are you alone?" I asked.

I wanted to slap myself. Of course he's alone! (Fair warning: I was sometimes an idiot when I was there. Don't say you haven't been warned!) Littlefoot's face darkened and he lowered his head. _Great_ , I thought, _I just made him_ _upset_.

"Yes. My mother was killed by Sharptooth," he said in a sad tone.

 _The T-rex with the red eyes?_ I thought.

Littlefoot paused for a moment before continuing. "And I got separated from my grandparents by an earthshake. We were all heading to the Great Valley."

"I'm really sorry," I said. The fact that this kid was surviving alone was sad. Very sad.

Littlefoot probably wanted to change the subject because he suddenly asked, "Are those your things over there?"

He was looking at the rock. Whoops. I forgot my stuff was over there. "Yeah," I replied. I started walking towards my stuff and Littlefoot followed me. He looked at my things with curiosity. "Why do you have a lot of sticks?" he asked.

"Oh, you mean my bow and arrows?" I asked.

"Bow and arrows?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I use those for archery."

"What's that?"

"I'll show you," I said smiling. I bent down to get my bow and one arrow. I nocked my arrow, aimed at the tree Littlefoot was on earlier, and released.

 _ZZIPP!_

 _THUNK!_

The arrow hit the tree.

Littlefoot stared at me with amazement. "That was so cool!"

He then started to ask me more questions about my things and what I'm wearing. I answered all of his questions. (For those who want to know _everything_ , I was wearing a blue tank top, black athletic shorts, and black tennis shoes.) After a while, Littlefoot asked, "Anna, would you like to go with me to the Great Valley?"

I hesitated. I really wanted to find a way to get back home, but I couldn't leave Littlefoot all alone. _What if reaching the Great Valley was the key to go home?_ I thought _. Hmmm..._

After thinking for a few seconds, I said, "Sure. I'll go with you." Littlefoot looked really happy.

"But how do you know how to get there?" I asked.

"My mother told me that I have to follow the bright circle, past the great rock that looks like a longneck, and past the mountains that burn," he replied.

"Bright circle? Oh, you mean the sun." I said.

"Sun?"

"That's what we call it in my world," I explained. "We have different names for things."

"Really?" asked Littlefoot.

"Yeah. Well, we better get moving. The sooner we leave, the sooner we will reach the Great Valley."

I grabbed my things, put them on my back and headed towards the tree to retrieve my arrow. Littlefoot followed me and grabbed a huge leaf that looked like a star.

Suddenly, someone said, "Hello."

I turned around to see Littlefoot looking at something. I had to move to the side to see what it was. It was...Ducky!

"I said hello." Littlefoot just continued to look at her.

"What is your name?" Silence.

Ducky looked at me. I though she was going to run away and scream. But instead she said, "Maybe he cannot talk yet. Huh? Huh?"

Before I can answer her, Littlefoot finally spoke.

"Don't you know anything," he said, "Longnecks don't talk to, uh, whatever you are."

 **(Me: Now that was rude. Anna: I don't know who you are but you got that right.)**

"Me? I'm a longneck, too. See? And I have a long tail like you."

I tried not to laugh at Ducky's attempts to show that she was a longneck. Littlefoot just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"All right. I'm not a longneck," she finally said.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I'm a bigmouth, but I am all alone. I am," she said sadly, "I lost my family in the big earthshake."

I looked at Littlefoot and he got the message.

"Um... You want to go with us?" he asked.

"Yeah! Oh. Oh, yes, yes, yes! I do, I do!" said Ducky.

Litttlefoot and I laughed. "All right. Come on." I said. "But you have to keep up," added Littlefoot. We started walking.

"I will keep up. I will," said Ducky, "Where are we going?"

"To the Great Valley. I won't stop until I find my grandparents," replied Littlefoot.

"Do you think my family went to the Great Valley too? Huh?" she asked.

"Maybe. My mother said it's where all the herds were going," he said.

"Oh, I hope. I hope. I hope."

"My name's Littlefoot."

"And my name is Anna," I said.

"Mine is Ducky. Yep, that's what it is. Yep. Yep. Yep." said Ducky. "Anna, what are you?"

I looked down at her. "I'm a human." I began telling her how I'm from a different world.

"Ducky, why weren't you scared of me when you first saw me?" I asked.

"Because you are nice," she replied.

"How?"

"I just know," she replied.

"So when you see someone, you can tell if they are good or bad?"

"Yep. Yep. Yep," Ducky said, smiling.

Before, I can ask anything else, I then heard a grumbling sound. I looked at Ducky with a raised eyebrow.

"Heh heh. My stomach is talking," she said.

"Mine too," said Littlefoot.

I wasn't really hungry. Back home, I already ate, but I knew I was going to be hungry later. But, I did have a few granola bars and peanut packages in my emergency bag. And judging from what happened the past twenty-five minutes (I guessed!), I'm probably going to have to restock my emergency bag.

Littlefoot walked towards a tree with weird leaves on it. "Hm. I wonder what this tastes like."

As Littlefoot grabbed a leaf and started to pull, Ducky and I heard a... yelp?

"The tree is... talking?" I asked confused.

"No it isn't," said Littlefoot as he continued to pull.

"You should not eat talking trees. Nope, nope, nope," said Ducky.

Something dark fell out of the tree and it landed on Littlefoot's nose! Littlefoot screamed, causing him to let go of the leaf and sending the 'thing' flying. Ducky screamed and hid behind my leg. The 'thing' fell and went right through the dried ground!

Ducky peered inside the hole. "Who are you?" I heard her say.

"M-my name Petrie," said 'it'. _Petrie!_ , I thought

"Petrie huh? Funny name." said Ducky.

Petrie came out and looked at the three of us. When he saw me, he started freaking out.

"Petrie, it's okay. She won't hurt you. She's really nice," said Littlefoot.

"She is _very_ nice. Yep, yep, yep." said Ducky.

He looked at me and asked, "Y-y-you w-won't h-hurt m-me?"

"I won't hurt you. You're safe with us," I replied.

Petrie started to calm down. Poor guy. He gets spooked easily.

"I-I flied?" he asked us.

"No. You falled," replied Ducky.

"I falled?!" cried Petrie.

"You can't fly? Then how'd you get up there?" I asked.

"I climbed," he replied.

"But you're a flier, not a faller," said Littlefoot.

"Hard thing to fly," said Petrie, trying to fly.

"I guess it is. We can't do it."

"Nope. We cannot do that alright," said Ducky.

I rolled my eyes. "Petrie, would you like to go with us to the Great Valley?"

"Okay."

Petrie didn't need to think it over. He's probably relieved that he won't be alone anymore.

"Alright then. Let's go," I said.

The four of us continued walking towards the sun.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 will be up soon.**


	4. Author's Note

Hi guys. I know you all want updates on my story, but I have been really busy. I'm in band so I have practice every single day. :'( But I promise you all that I will continue with this story. So please be patient.

Love always,

IrmaAquaGirl


	5. Cera and Spike

**I LIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Mushu's line in Mulan). Anyways, I'm back!**

* * *

Nothing much was happening while we walked. I was up front while Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie were walking behind me. It was really quiet and I was about to say something when I heard something up ahead. I quietly slid my bow off my shoulder, grabbed an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie were looking at me confused when we all heard a growl. Their confused faces turned into terrified ones.

"Quiet guys. Go over there to that tree and stay low."

The three of them nodded. They went and laid low in the shadow of the tree while I peeked over from another tree to find a very huge lizard that did not look friendly. I quickly pulled my head back and tried to blend in with the shadow of the tree as much as possible. I can hear it hissing/growling as it continues to walk closer to our hiding places. I drew my bow as soon as I saw its green body come into view. It stopped and looked at the path we were once on. Soon it lost interest and continued to walk away. I slowly stepped out of the shadows, my bow still drawn. Once it was out of view, I relaxed.

"Alright guys. It's safe to come out."

They came out and I put my arrow back in my quiver and slung my bow back on my shoulder. We continued walking until we came upon an area with a lot of dead trees, making the place seem dark. Petrie shuddered and scrambled his way up to Littlefoot's head.

"Ow! Hey! Petrie! Get off!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

Petrie ignored him and said, "You got nice flat head, Flathead."

I looked at Littlefoot and he had a scowl on his face.

"My name is not Flathead. My name is LIT-TLE-FOOT."

I looked at Petrie who made no motion of getting off. "Are you just going to stay up there?"

He looked at me and said, "Yes."

Before I can reply, Littlefoot said, "Well, you can't. You're tearing my tree star."

"It is very special. Very. His mother gave it to him. She did," explained Ducky.

"Ooh. Mother present. Very important. I keep safe. Don't let nobodies touch!" announced Petrie.

He begins marching back and forth on Littlefoot's head, rolling up the tree star and holding it like a rifle. I wished I had a camera with me because he looked fuckin' hilarious! (I left my phone at home. Hey! I was charging it!)

"Yep, Petrie, you keep it safe. Yep. Yep. Yep," said Ducky.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. I'm not a carrier. Get off!" exclaimed Littlefoot. He started to run. "You're a flier. Now start flying."

"B-b-b-but-waah! Waah! Aah! Aah!" cried Petrie as he hanged on for dear life.

"Open your wings, Petrie! Open! Open!" encouraged Ducky, doing her best to catch up with Littlefoot.

"Guys! Wait!" I started to run after them.

"No can do this!" cried Petrie.

"You can fly! Now open your skinny wings!" exclaimed Littlefoot.

"Petrie, higher! Higher like a flier!" urged Ducky.

"Danger!" cried Petrie.

"Where, Petrie?" asked Ducky.

"Th-th-there! Ahead!"

"Lookout!" I cried.

"Whoa!"

Littlefoot was sliding in a puddle of muck and got tangled in a skeleton! He quickly recovered and started running towards me! He suddenly stopped and the skeleton was thrown into the air...heading in my direction! I quickly moved out of the way before it could land on me. Bones flied everywhere and on the floor was...

"Cera! It's you!" exclaimed Littlefoot. He went towards her and asked, "What happened? Why are you so frightened?"

"Frightened? Me? Ha ha ha! Why are you so frightened?"

"We're not frightened," answered Littlefoot. Then he looked at the rest of us. "Are we?"

"Nope, we're good," I answered.

Cera looked at me. I saw the frightened look in her eyes for a moment, but then it disappeared. "Well, you should be you weird-looking thing."

"I'm a human," I said calmly. (Did I feel insulted? You bet I did!)

"Whatever," she said. Rude.

She looked at Littlefoot. "I could be with the other three-horns, but I choose to came back to warn you. I met the sharptooth!"

"Sharptooth! Ooh!" cried Petrie as he leaped into the air clutching Littlefoot's neck.

Littlefoot frowned at her. "Come on, Cera. Sharptooth is dead. He fell down into the big underground."

"And that's...where he met me," replied Cera.

"Oh! Dear, brave Cera," said Ducky.

"Dear, brave Cera," repeated Petrie.

Littlefoot glared at Ducky and Petrie. I knew if this continued, things will get ugly.

"Yes, I am brave," boasted Cera.

"Sharptooth is dead!" spat Littlefoot.

"My father told me that flatheads had very small brains," snickered Cera.

She jumped on a piece of wood and said, "I was all alone with him in the dark, just the sharptooth and me. I could hear him breathing. Hrrahh! Hrraaahh! I could see his one big ugly eye looking for me. Hrrahh!"

Ducky gasped. "What did you do? Huh? Huh?"

"I walked right up to him," continued Cera, "I looked him straight in the eye and said. Hrraah!"

With that she leaped on the other side of the wood..sending Ducky flying in the air!

"Whoa!"

"Ducky!" I cried.

I ran to the direction where she was going to land. As soon as I got there, I started looking for her.

"Ducky where are you?!"

"Anna, I'm over here!"

I went to the direction of her voice. I found her small green body coming out of a clump of tall grass. I knelt down and picked her up.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm okay. Yup. Yup. Yup." she replied.

A huge rustling sound was heard in the the tall grass. I jumped a little when I saw a green head pop out.

"Anna, this is Spike. Spike this is Anna. She is a very nice human," said Ducky.

Spike looked at me with sleepy eyes. He smiled for a moment and then started to eat the grass.

"How did you find him?" I asked Ducky.

"When I landed, I heard snoring. I went to look and there he was," replied Ducky. "I told him he can go with us to the Great Valley."

I nodded. I looked back at Spike and saw that he ate _all_ of the grass. He sniffed the ground for a moment, probably trying to find anything else to eat. Finding nothing, he laid down and went to sleep.

"Spike wake up!," I said. "We need to go to the Great Valley. We have no time to take naps."

Spike ignored me and continued to sleep. In the distance, I could hear Littlefoot calling for Ducky and I. I looked around to see if there was any vegetation in the area. I put Ducky down when I found a berry bush and ran towards it. I grabbed a branch and then ran back to where Spike was sleeping. I knelt down and held the branch in front of his nose. Before I could say "Oh shit" he was wide awake. I pulled my hand back when he started to go for the branch. Well, one thing's for sure. Spike _loves_ food.

I laid my hand out towards Ducky and said, "We better get back to the others." She nodded and stepped onto my palm. I got up and started to walk away from Spike, the branch dangling at my side. I turned my head to see if Spike was following us. Sure enough, he was. The three of us were soon reunited with the others.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Littlefoot.

I nodded. "Sorry for the hold up. Ducky found a new friend."

Littlefoot looked at Spike and nodded. After instructing Ducky to sit on Littlefoot's tail and holding the branch, we all headed towards the sun. Cera was a few feet away from us. I really didn't like her, but I had a feeling I had to protect her.

Correction: I had a feeling I had to protect _all_ of them.

I know their world now, but back then, I had no fuckin' clue what to expect. All I knew was that we all had to survive.

* * *

 **Me: So the five hungry dinosaurs and Anna set off for the Great Valley. There had never been such a herd before. A human, a long-neck, a three-horn, a bigmouth, a flier, and a spike-tail. All together. Anna knew that if they lost their way, the dinos would starve or they would all find themselves in Sharptooth's shadow.**

 **Anna: Do you know my story?**

 **Me: Maybe.**


	6. Finding Food

**Here's my birthday gift to you guys.**

 **Also, this chapter is dedicated to my dear Nana. She died on April 5, 2017. I'm very grateful that she was able to provide my mother a home. If she wasn't there for my mom, I don't know where my mom would be right now.**

 _Don't grieve for me;_ _for now I'm free,_

 _I'm following the path God laid for me._

 _I took his hand when I heard him call;_

 _I turned my back and left it all._

 _I could not stay for another day,_

 _to laugh, to love, to work or play._

 _Tasks left undone must stay that way._

 _I found that peace at the close of day._

 _If my parting has left a void,_

 _then fill it with remembered joy._

 _A friendship shared, a laugh, a kiss._

 _Ah-yes! these things I too, will miss._

 _Be not burdened with times of sorrow,_

 _I wish you the sunshine of tomorrow._

 _My life's been full, I savored much;_

 _good friends, good times, a loved one's touch._

 _Perhaps my time seemed all to brief,_

 _don't lengthen it now with undue grief._

 _Lift up your head and share with me,_

 _God wanted me now, He set me free._

 **Love and miss you, Nana. My family and I will see you again.**

* * *

"Hmm. Tree stars grow where there's lots of water. If we follow this water..."

We had found a small stream and decided to stop for a little break. We were all exhausted from the heat and I was pretty sure I had a very bad tan. (Yes, it was gone when I returned to my world.)

Petrie looked at the stream. "Hmm. No green foods here, and I still hungry."

Ducky sighed. "I'm still hungry, too."

"I'm sure we'll find something, guys," I said. I too was getting hungry, but I decided that I should wait and try to find something for the five dinos.

"Can you smell something?" asked Littlefoot. He looked at me and I shrugged. "Don't look at me. I'm human. I can't smell things like you do."

Petrie started sniffing the air. "I...I... I smell... I smell... I smell... Hmm. Ducky."

Ducky looks at him amused. "You smell me?"

Littlefoot had followed the small stream towards a rocky wall. "I smell water. I smell..."

He takes a big whiff of air and looks at gap in the wall. "...tree stars!"

I had to move out of the way so I wouldn't get knocked down when everyone ran to see where Littlefoot was looking. Below us, there were a small clump of trees that had a lot of green on them.

"Oh, look!" Ducky cried, "Green food!"

"The Great Valley!" cheered Cera, "I found it!"

"Cera, stop it!" said Littlefoot.

"I found it!"

Before I could say something, the ground started to shake.

 _Oh shit..._

"Earthshake!" cried Littlefoot, "We've got to get out of here!"

"That way! Come on!" I yelled.

As we rushed to get down I heard Ducky cry out, "Spike! Hurry up!"

I looked up to see Ducky struggling to get Spike out of the gap.

"Ducky, Spike, get out of there!" I yelled as I climbed my way back towards them.

Once I reached the top, I tried to get Spike out of there, but man! That dino was heavy! As I was pulling Spike, I heard Ducky gasp and looked up.

"TAKE COVER!"

By the time everyone hit the floor, the wall exploded. I lifted my head up as soon as the shaking stopped. Down below the group of Apatosauruses were devouring the leaves of the trees.

"They're eating our food!"

I looked at Cera who was frowning at the Apatosaureses.

"Look, look what they're doing! They're so greedy! What about me? I'm still hungry!"

"Haah! You hungry? I empty all the way to the top," said Petrie, "Now we at the Great Valley and still got no green foods. We be hungry forevers. Ohh!" And with that he collapsed on top of a rock.

"No, Petrie. Cera was wrong," said Littlefoot, "This isn't the Great Valley."

"Oh, it is not a great anything. Nope, nope, nope," agreed Ducky.

I looked at the group of Apatosaureses. They were starting to leave, since they were done eating.

"Well, we better go down and see if there's anything left," I said.

We headed toward the bare trees and started searching for anything that was green. When we were on the wall, the clump of trees looked small. But when we reached the trees, it was huge. The trees were so close together, we had to zig-zag through them. We looked in all directions, but we couldn't find anything. With each passing moment, the dinos were slowly giving up. They were about to give up completely. But that was before they heard me shout out "Eureka!" In the distance, standing in a small clearing, was a small tree. Due to its size, it was untouched when the Apatosauruses went on a food frenzy.

"Petrie," Littlefoot said as we went towards the tree, "do you think you could, uh, fly up there and-"

"No! No!"

"Petrie, do not feel sad," said Ducky, "It is alright. Many things do not fly rocks, trees, sticks, Spike."

Before I knew what was happening, Littlefoot, Petrie, Ducky, and Spike were all on top of each other trying to reach the leaves. They were having a pretty hard time trying not to fall over while getting the food. Meanwhile, Cera was laughing her tail off.

"You four look so ridiculous. Ha ha ha ha!"

Finally, the four dinos managed to get a couple of leaves. Spike and Littlefoot were already on the floor, but Ducky and Petrie were still in the tree.

"Ducky, Petrie, come down here! You've got green food!" I said.

Ducky let go and landed safely in the pile of leaves, but Petrie was still hanging on a small twig. The twig snapped and he went down.

"Fly, Petrie!" said Ducky.

"Fly, Petrie! Flap your wings!" encouraged Littlefoot, but Petrie wouldn't do it. The only thing he did do was closing his eyes and opening up his wings. I held out my hands and he glided right into my palms. He looked at me hopefully. "I flied?" he asked. I only gave him an apologetic look.

Littlefoot went to get Cera while the others started eating. "Come on, Cera. We've got green food."

Cera only huffed. "I can get my own green food." She then started hitting another tree..that had no green on it. I sighed. _The only thing she's going to accomplish is getting herself a headache._ So I grabbed two large handfuls of leaves and threw them down at Cera. Cera saw the food and started munching on it. "See? I can take care of myself. All by myself."

Littlefoot and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. We both knew that she was not going to survive if she was alone.

"And I'm not afraid to be alone! I know my way to go, and I'm not afraid of sharptooth!" Cera ranted on as she perched herself on a small rocky ledge. "I hope he doesn't eat any of you."

Littlefoot glared at her. "Don't worry," he said to the rest of the group, "There isn't any sharptooth."

Ducky gasped softly. "Sharptooth!" She then urged Spike to follow her where Cera was. Everyone, except for Littlefoot and I, went and made themselves comfortable on the rocky ledge. While they were doing that, I helped myself to some peanuts in my bag.

"There isn't any sharptooth," said Littlefoot as he walked away from the group.

He then made himself comfortable inside a T-rex footprint. I looked at Littlefoot and knew that something was making him upset. So I walked over to where he was, took my stuff off my back, and sat down.

"Littlefoot, are you okay?"

He sighed. "I miss my mother." He looked at me, a tear streaming down his face. "Why did she have to leave me alone? It's her fault that she's gone!"

"Littlefoot, it isn't her fault. She didn't know that she was going to leave you so soon and you didn't know either. It's all part of life. She may be gone, but there is one place where she'll always be with you."

"Where?"

"Your heart."

He didn't say anything so I continued. "Even though you can't see her, she'll always guide you. Don't grieve over her death. Cherish the times you had together."

He sniffed. "Okay." After a moment of silence, he said, "Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

We laid down and we were about to close our eyes when heard someone coming. I looked up and saw Ducky walking towards us. She then plopped herself onto Littlefoot's neck and fell asleep instantly. Not long after that, Petrie came and made himself comfortable on Littlefoot's snout. Then, Spike came. Few seconds later, Cera was with the others. All of them were knocked because of the long walk we took. I looked at them and smiled. _I'll get you guys home to the Great Valley. I promise._ It didn't take long before sleep overcame me.

* * *

Not long after I closed my eyes, I was standing inside some sort of throne room. The walls and floors were made of marble and a crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. The throne itself was impressive. It was made out of crystal and it was changing color every 5 seconds. On one side of the throne stood a staff, also made out of crystal, with a green crystal on the top. Before I could do anything, someone spoke.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Anna."

* * *

 **What do you think happens next? Feel free to comment. NO FLAMES! Until next time!**


	7. The Light Realm

**In case you were all wondering, NO I didn't abandon this story. I moved a few weeks ago and I have no Internet. X( I've been using the WiFi at school to work on this story.** **This chapter has given me a major headache. There were so many ways to write this. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Anna."_

I tensed up. My stuff was nowhere in the room and the only thing I had on me to defend myself was my hunting knife. So I had two options. A) Run and try to find an exit. Or B) Face whoever knows my name and try to beat them up. I decided to go with option B (I know! Bad decision!). So I unsheathed my knife, turned around and...

"Doctor Strange?" The floor shook when I said that.

"Why must you compare me to that man?!"

"Uhhh...because you look like him?"

It was true. From the hair to the robes, he looked exactly like the Marvel hero. The only two things that was different between the two was that this guy had green robes, brown eyes, and no cape. **(AN: I researched Doctor Strange and apparently his eyes are grey. If I'm wrong, blame the sites!)** Okay, so it's three things that are different. The guy was ranting on how he hated being compared to Doctor Strange. I would've laughed at the scene but I really didn't want to have this guy kill me.

"Hey, Mister!" I yelled, shutting him up, "I don't know who you are, but can you please explain to me why I am here and how you know me?"

"The name is Lord Gabriel. And the reason you are here is because I summoned you."

"Summoned me?" I asked, completely confused.

He nodded and pointed to the crystal that hanged from my neck. "That crystal is very powerful. I have been looking for it for a very long time. Now that the crystal is connected with you, we must get started before he returns."

I was COMPLETELY lost. "Wait a minute? This crystal is yours?! CONNECTED?! HE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

Lord Gabriel closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "So many questions, yet very little time. Follow me. And please, watch the language."

He held out his arm and the crystal staff near the throne floated towards him.

He walked towards a wall and tapped it three times with the staff. A door magically appeared and it opened up to reveal another hallway. Lord Gabriel looked at me and said, "Come, chosen one. The answers to your questions are in here."

* * *

Turned out that the door led into a room, not a hallway. The room was about the size of a football field. In the middle of the room stood a large marble pedestal. The room probably looked nice if there was no dust or cobwebs.

"Please excuse the mess," said Lord Gabriel, "No one has been in this room in a very long time."

"I can see that," I said, "What is this place?"

"Here," said Lord Gabriel, "is where the Heart of the Light Realm is kept."

"Woah there. Time out," I said, "Did you just say a heart was stored in here?"

"The Heart of the Light Realm. It was a beautiful creation before it was destroyed."

"Destroyed?" I asked.

He sighed. "Eons ago, the Light Realm was a place of wonder and magic. I was the Guardian of the Heart. The Heart gave life to the Light Realm. It provided the needs of the people who once lived here. Everyone was happy and life was good. But then one day, a man of pure evil appeared. His name was...Lord Thorn. He was here to destroy the Heart. You see, the Heart contained absolute power. Lord Thorn wanted to use that absolute power to conquer the universe. Many were killed trying to stop him from coming inside this chamber. I fought him as hard as I could, but he was able to get the Heart with his evil magic. His power weakened the Heart until it shattered, into 36 pieces. Once he got what he wanted, he threw the 36 pieces into a black hole called The Abyss. With the pieces gone, he started to create the Dark Realm-a place of fear and evil. With the little strength and magic I had left, I was able to stop him from destroying the Light Realm. I retrieved the absolute power from his evil body and imprisoned him in the Dark Realm. Because of the damage he has done to this realm, I forced everyone who survived his wrath to leave for the sake of their safety. I remained here, with the Heart's absolute power within my staff."

He showed me his staff and the green crystal that sat on top was glowing.

"So you've been here for a long, _long_ time and you still haven't found a way to get those 36 pieces back?" I asked.

"I did. It's hanging around your neck."

I looked down at the crystal and then at him, shocked. "So, you cre-"

"Yes. I created that crystal. I used a small amount of the Heart's power to create it. When the crystal was completed, I placed a spell on it and threw it into The Abyss."

"You WHAT?! Dude, you created it and you threw it away? What's wrong with you?!"

"Patience my child. I threw the crystal into The Abyss because it was part of the spell."

"And what was the spell?" I asked.

"Since I can't leave the Light Realm, I needed to find someone worthy of doing the task of traveling to alternate universes and finding the 36 pieces. When the crystal found the right person, I will know. Years passed and the crystal still hasn't found anyone worthy of the task. I thought all hope was lost until the crystal chose you."

"And when it chose me, you got the message and summoned me," I confirmed.

Lord Gabriel nodded.

I looked at the crystal. "But why would it choose me?" I asked.

"The crystal saw that you were worthy because it saw something inside of you. I do not know what it is, but you will discover it sooner or later. Now my child, will you travel to alternate universes, find the 36 pieces, and help me defeat Lord Thorn?"

To be honest, I wasn't sure what to say. The task he was asking me to do sounded terrifying. Almost insane! Like who asks a teenager to travel to alternate universes and help defeat an evil person? I really wanted to tell Lord Gabriel no, but deep down inside I wanted to say yes. Basically, I was conflicted.

" _If_ I do it, what happens?" I asked.

"You will not only save your world and my world, but also the alternate universes you travel to," replied Lord Gabriel.

"And if I don't?"

"All worlds will be destroyed."

* * *

"I converted your backpack into a fanny pack. That way-"

"You did what to my backpack?!"

As many of you have guessed, I decided to do the job. Lord Gabriel and I returned to the throne room. My stuff was laid out on a table that appeared out of nowhere and Lord Gabriel was giving me instructions. Apparently the Land Before Time is one of the alternate universes I'll be traveling to. I asked Lord Gabriel what were the other ones, but he told me it was "classified." Anyways, my backpack was a fanny pack.

"You'll be able to travel faster. Plus, the fanny pack is magical. It's very light and you can basically pull out whatever you want," explained Lord Gabriel.

I looked at the fanny pack that was around my waist. It was black and it felt like nothing was in there. I can pull out whatever I want? I unzipped the fanny pack and put my hand in. When I got my hand out, I nearly fell down in shock. In my hand, neatly wrapped and labeled, was a Chick-fil-A Chicken Biscuit. A freakin' Chick-fil-A Chicken Biscuit! I unwrapped it and took a bite. Delicious.

Lord Gabriel continued giving me instructions while I ate. "The crystal will help you find the pieces. It will float and drag you to the direction the piece is. Once you find the piece, put it in your fanny pack. I will summon you to collect the piece."

He touched my bow. "I placed a spell on your bow and arrows. When you encounter Lord Thorn's minions you need-"

"Hold up. Did you just say the evil guy has minions? As in the minions from Despicable Me? 'Cause those little guys are hilarious."

"Uhhh..no."

"Then what do they look like?" I asked.

Lord Gabriel looked behind me and gripped his staff. "Like that."

I turned around and...I almost dropped my biscuit.

Standing a few feet away from us were seven dark figures dressed in black robes, glowing in a dark purple aura. They were wearing their hoods, so I couldn't see their faces. But I could see their eyes. They were red. Ruby red. And _all_ of them were staring at me. The one in the middle took a step forward.

 _Hello chosen one._

That made me shiver. I could tell it was a dude, but he didn't sound human. His voice was very deep and it was raspy.

"Are they human?" I whispered to Lord Gabriel.

"Partially," He looked at the dark figures. "General Victor, you and your colleagues are not welcome here."

 _Hello to you too, Lord Gabriel. It's been a while. Your plan to restore the Light Realm will never be accomplished._

Lord Gabriel's staff glowed. "And what makes you think that it won't?"

 _Lord Thorn may have no power, but he still has us to do his evil doing._

General Victor turned to me. _You will never find the 36 pieces, Anna Marie Gonzalez_.

"And why not?" I asked, shocked when he said my entire name.

 _Because you won't live to find them. Fratres, IMPETUM!_

Before I can react, all seven of them ran towards me. Lord Gabriel pointed his staff at them. **"CONGELO!"**

A green light came from his staff and flew toward the seven figures. When the light hit them, they were frozen.

I turned to Lord Gabriel. "What just hapenned?!"

"I bought you some time. You must return to your friends," said Lord Gabriel.

Holy shit I totally forgot about Littlefoot and the others. I grabbed my bow and arrows.

"I will teach you some spells from time to time. Do you know what you have to do?"

"Travel to alternate universes and find the pieces," I replied, slinging my quiver on my back.

"Good." He touched me with his staff. "Go Anna and complete the task."

When his staff touched me, the throne room started to fade away and I started to get tired. The seven figures started to slowly get out of their frozen state.

"I forgot to tell you this, the crystal will give you powers."

"What?"

But Lord Gabriel was gone.

And everything went dark.

* * *

"Wake up. Wake up! Wake up!"

"Hey, stop that."

I just barely woke up. Damn, Lord Gabriel really knocked me out. "Guys? What are you fighting about?" I yawned.

"Shh! It's sharptooth," shushed Cera.

"Cera, stop it." It was Littlefoot and he sounded annoyed.

"He'll eat us! He'll eat us! Run!" cried Cera. And with that she ran.

"Cera, what-"

There was a loud growl and a large shadow surrounded us.

* * *

 **I don't own Chick-fil-A. If I did, I would give you all free food!**

 **Also, these words are in Latin.**

 **fratres impetum - brothers attack**

 **congelo - freeze**

 **;D Until next time!**


	8. Fighting Evil Jawas

**My heart goes out to the people who lost their homes because of the hurricanes (I was not the cause for the one in Florida!) I'm praying for you all. Also, I ask you guys to please pray for my friend's family. His family needs all the comfort they need because... he... committed suicide. Guys, suicide is NOT the answer. If you or someone you know is feeling depressed, talk to someone and get help. There are people here in this world who care about you. Don't be afraid to get help. I knew him from church and he was an awesome guy to hang out with. He was very funny and kind. I'm going to miss him. Please send good thoughts. Thank you.**

* * *

 _He'll eat us! He'll eat us! Run!" cried Cera. And with that she ran._

 _"Cera, what-"_

 _There was a loud growl and a large shadow surrounded us._

"Run!" I cried.

The rest of us scrambled out of the footprint and moved out of the way when a large foot came crashing down. If we had stayed in the footprint for one more second, we would've been pancakes. We ran as fast as we could but the T-rex was right behind our tail. Ahead was a wall, that had a small hole so that the dinos can go through.

"Don't look back! Keep going!" I yelled.

And with that I ran to the right, with the T-rex hot on my heels.

"Anna! What are you doing?!" cried Littlefoot. I ignored him and continued to run.

As I was running, I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. I was about to turn around and shoot, but I tripped and fell. My arrows were still in my quiver (Thank God) but my bow skidded across the rocky terrain, far out of my reach, the nocked arrow snapping in half. I screamed when the T-rex was above me, its teeth coming down towards me. I closed my eyes and waited for the big lizard to eat me. But death never came. I opened one eye to see..red? I looked around to see that I was inside a big red dome bubble. I couldn't see what was outside the bubble, but I knew Sharptooth was waiting for me. I was on one side of the bubble. On the other side of the dome...was General Victor and his possy. My bow was on the far right, but if I run, I can get it.

"Okay I don't know what's worse," I said getting up, "Being eaten by an extinct animal or being killed by you guys."

 _It's best if we kill you now chosen one. That way we don't have to kill you later._

"Gee, thanks little black riding hood. I feel _so_ reassured," I replied.

His eyes started to glow. I made him mad. Oops.

 _Adducere ei mihi!_

Two of his peeps ran toward me. I ran towards my bow as fast as I can. I can hear their footsteps, indicating that they were a few inches behind me. I grabbed my bow off the ground, turned around, and hit the creeps.

 _SMACK!_

 _SMACK!_

I stood there shocked. I thought my bow was going to break when it hit them, but it didn't. When the bow touched them, they disintegrated into black dust. I looked at General Victor and the rest of his friends. I couldn't see their expressions, but I knew they were shocked as well. Their dark purple aura had turned into lavender.

I quickly grabbed an arrow from my quiver and nocked it. I aimed at one of the Evil Jawas (That's what I'm going to call them from now on. What? They exactly like them!) and released my arrow.

 _Zzipp!_

The arrow hit the Evil Jawa square in the chest and it disintegrated. Three down, four to go.

I grabbed another arrow. But before I could aim at another Evil Jawa, General Victor put his hands out and the next thing I knew, the red dome was filled with purple smoke. The smoke was so thick I couldn't see anything.

 _Let's see if you can defeat us now chosen one._

You gotta be kidding me. How in the world am I going to fight them in this smoke? Before I can figure out what to do, a ball of purple fire came out of nowhere and headed towards me. I ducked, the fireball sailing over my head. I rolled out of the way when a spear came out from another diretion. I quickly got up and started running, dodging danger left to right. After a few minutes, nothing was being thrown at me. I took a moment to catch my breath. _I need to find a way to defeat them,_ I thought. As if reading my thoughts, my crystal started to glow. In a different color. Gold. I looked at it to see if it was showing me something that can help meet defeat the Evil Jawas. But it didn't show me anything. It just glowed. For five seconds.

I couldn't believe it. I expected some help from that crystal and all it did was-

Suddenly, I had a tingling sensation to duck. And that's what I did. I ducked and when I looked up... I almost fainted. If I had stayed standing a second longer, I would've had a spear through my head. The spear sailed above me and disappeared into the smoke. Before I could process on what happened, the tingling sensation came back. I quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed to the left. My arrow flew and disappeared into the smoke.

 _Sssssccccrrreeeecccchhhh!_

I got another Evil Jawa! But what is that tingling sensation I keep getting? I know I got it after the crystal glowed. Wait. Lord Gabriel said that the crystal will grant me powers. Was I granted a power when the crystal glowed in gold? It has to be the tingling sensation. Ever since I got it, I was able to avoid danger easily. Does that mean... I was granted the power to sense danger?! I HAVE SPIDER-SENSE?! (Don't judge me! That was the first thing that came to my mind!)

Before I could freak out, Spider-Sense was letting me know that someone was behind me. I quickly turned around and used my bow to block the black sword that was supposed to decapitate my head. Miraculously, my bow didn't get cut in half.

Holding the sword was General Victor.

 _So you were granted a power._

"No shit, Sherlock," I spat.

We fought each other, while his two remaining friends watched us. With the help of Spider-Sense, I was able to block his attacks. I tried hitting him with my bow, but he was too fast. Finally, I tripped him with my bow, causing him to fall down on his back. When he tried to reach his sword, I kicked it away from him. I had my arrow ready and it was aimed at his chest.

"Any last words?" I asked smugly.

 _We will interfere with your quest, Anna. Whichever alternate universe you go to, we will be there. And we will kill you._

I smirked. "Not today." I released my arrow. But it just hit the rocky floor. Lord Victor, his remaining friends, the purple smoke, and the red bubble disappeared.

I though the harm was done. Boy, was I wrong. I forgot about Sharptooth. Luckily, Spider-Sense warned me in the nick of time. I ran back to where Littlefoot and the others were. I could feel the ground rumbling as Sharptooth was chasing me. I saw the hole in the wall. With the last bit of strength, I was able to make it to the other side. Unfortunately, I fell from the impact Sharptooth made when he tried to get me. I went tumbling down the rocky slope while he got his big snout stuck in the hole. I laid there on the ground, wincing at the scratches and bruises I got from my "trip" down the slope.

"Anna! You're okay!"

I turned my head to see Littlefoot, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Cera crowding around me. I slowly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Where did you go? Huh? Huh?" asked Ducky.

I got up and slung my bow on my shoulder. "I had some 'business' to attend to," I replied, "Never thought that getting chased by Sharptooth was on my bucket-list."

"Now will you believe me?" asked Cera, looking at Littlefoot.

"I'm sorry. We're safe now," said Littlefoot.

Cera glared at him. "Nobody's safe with you."

I was ready to break up the oncoming fight when something caught my eye.

"Littlefoot," I gasped, "Look."

He turned around. What he saw made him smile "Look. That rock looks like a long-neck, like my mother said. We're going the right way, the way to the Great Valley!"

* * *

 **Translations:**

 ** _Adducere ei mihi! - Bring her to me!_**

 **Until next time! :D**


End file.
